How I Met Your Kick Ass Mother
by Red Nix
Summary: One shot.  How would you say to your daughter that you met her mother during a zombie outbreak? Implied Ada X Leon


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters.

Author: sakuradrops02

Summary: One shot. How would you say to your daughter that you met her mother during a zombie outbreak? Implied Ada X Leon

**HOW I MET YOUR KICK-ASS MOTHER**

"Dad, how did you meet Mom?"

Leon paused from mixing the flour and looked down on his 12-year-old daughter. She has her mom's dark hair and cat-like eyes, but they were blue, just like his. Her curiosity and naughty grin, those were all his. But from her natural grace and playful personality, she was almost her mother's incarnate. Overall, his daughter is starting to grow as a kick-ass, beautiful, young lady. He smiled and wiped his batter-soaked hands on his teddy bear-printed apron. _Oh yeah. Real domestic._

"Well, Andie..." His smile broke into a huge grin.

"Well what, Dad?"

Leon set the oven timer on 10 minutes and faced his daughter, her eyebrows furrowed but still sporting that wide grin. "Your mom was a tough woman, a stunning and sexy one. And I'm a sucker for ladies in red. So she knocked me right off from my feet the first time I saw her. Literally and figuratively." He chuckled.

She smiled. "So... how did you meet?"

"Persistent, aren't we?" He went thoughtful for a second and continued, "Your mom and I met in a not-so-normal place, on a not-so-normal time, under not-so-normal circumstances. Go figure."

Andie's eyes grew wide with curiosity. "How?"

He sneered. "Secret."

"DAD!" She gripped her father's arm and continued, "Where and how? What happened? And then what happened next?" Her ears perked up with so much curiosity, but she was still poised as a cat. _Very much like her mother. _

"We fell in love and we had you. That's what happened next." Leon kept himself from laughing when his daughter pouted beautifully and scrunched her nose, her whole face screaming disappointment.

"Alexandra Wong Kennedy," he pinched her nose as she frowned, "I say you're too young to hear the other... details."

"Too young?" She exclaimed unbelievingly, "But I turned twelve two months ago!"

"Yup, but not old enough. Sorry, brat."

"Come on, Dad. Give me some hints. Just hints."

"No." He knew how friggin' smart his daughter is. G_uess it runs in the blood. Heh. _

"Please, Dad?" She batted her eyelashes and faked a sweet smile. "Pretty please with sugar on it?"

"Nada."

"Puh-lease?"

"Tell you what," he untied his apron and hung it on the wall, "how about you beat me on a paintball game and then I'll tell you the story?"

Andie frowned and crossed her arms on her chest. "You know that's impossible, Dad. You and mom were almost like Mr. and Mrs. Smith. You're inevitable when you two team up. And even if you don't, you alone can beat me to a pulp. "

Their daughter knew their former job as government agents. She thought it was cool, and now she wants to be like them, too. When she told them about it, he exchanged glances with his wife and let out a sigh.

"You know what they say, young one," he smirked, "practice makes perfect. Besides, you're really good. I won't be surprised if one day you'll beat my record."

"Come on, Dad. You're pulling my leg. I want the story. Aunt Claire said your love story is the most kick-ass of them all."

"She said that?"

"Yes. But she won't fill me in the details."

He had been telling Claire the story of how he met his wife, how she 'died', how she returned seven years ago, and how they ended up getting married. He didn't know Claire was a fan of their story. "Honey, if you want the whole story, if I were you, I'd start practicing by now."

She pouted more. "Please, Dad. Just a small detail."

She looked very, _very_ sad.

Leon sighed.

"Alright. Just a small detail. Promise me."

Her face lit up like it's the fourth of July. "YES! Yes, Dad, I promise!"

"Hmm... how should I put it...?" His mind debated how much he should tell her, and then continued, "Let's just say the city had an outbreak of blah, and all the infected people turned into blah, but your mom and I weren't, because we kick ass, so while we were searching for means of escape, we entered a building full of blah and then we ran into each other and the rest is blah."

Andie became silent for a while, obviously digesting the words her father just said. "Whoa... whoa."

"There's your little detail, Andie. No more bugging."

She grinned sheepishly. "Can you... tell me some more?"

"Nope. You promised."

She frowned again. But the smile re-appeared after a few seconds. "That was sooooooo cool, Dad. And I think I would have to beat you in paintball."

"Now _that's_ cool."

"Well, I am my mother's daughter." They both smirked. "Plus, I really want the details of what happened to the city during that blah, of what blah infected the people that they turned into blah, the rest of blah."

They both laughed as Leon opened the oven and took out the pancake.

It's hard to believe that their little kick-ass pumpkin is now turning into a smart, gorgeous lady_. Time flies really fast._


End file.
